Alp
The Alp (DLC) is a pale and haggard creature. It encroaches on settlements in the cover of night, invading the sleep of its helpless inhabitants with ghastly visions, and feeding on the fear and anguish of its victims like a parasite. Scholars speculate that Alps didn’t always look and behave like they do now; most Alps have eye sockets, but no eyes, and mouths with teeth, but only a rudimentary digestive system. Their pale skin peels like old parchment, their bones are frail, and their insides are dark and show signs of decay. Perhaps the Alp is the victim of an ancient curse, or perhaps it simply evolved from a different creature to the nocturnal predator it is now. Whatever it is, don’t fall asleep! Strengths * Immune to injuries, bleeding and poison Tactics * Alps have no zone of control so you can move freely * You don't need to wear any armor or shields since the nightmares do direct damage and never miss (this will give you more fatigue to work with). Sleep doesn't always hit you * Use Indomitable perk, which grants a 50% damage reduction, which also works better with high resolve . The higher the resolve the less damage you take. So try to avoid bringing brothers with little health and low resolve * Bring brothers with the highest melee skill to make sure they do hit. Melee defense doesn't help with Alps * In case you have low level brothers bring 12 dogs or 16 in case with peasant militia origin (dog armor does't matter). Dogs get two attacks, distract shadows, chase down Alps and don't cost fatigue to carry. Be aware that there's a high chance that at least one dog or more will die during the fight * Group up and move slowly towards the closest Alp. Groups consist of 3 or 4 brothers. Having a brother go off alone is suicide unless he can reliably kill three or four shadows a turn, and still it's too risky * When Alps teleport, they usually try to surround you and not to be surrounded, so you can use it to predict their movement * Don't get impatient. The fights with Alps can be slow, long, and grindy, but it's entirely controllable if you use the right tactics * Bring weapons that can hit multiple targets often and have better chances to hit. Best are two handed weapons - swords (2H sword is the best option), hammers, axes and flails, warscythes, which also can oneshot Alps (90 HP). Daggers are good if you have the dagger mastery perk and one-handed swords will do if you're limited in choice * Bring brothers with the Berserk perk for more attacks and actions * Avoid bringing archers or other ranged-focused brothers with you, be aware that these are night fights so they will be penalized, also they do very little damage to Alps. If you do bring them, make sure to be prepared for night fights, bringing The Fangshire and Night Owl Elixir with you * Bring a bannerman with high resolve. He can only hit one target per attack, but his resolve will make the shadows do less damage if they do hit. The bannerman provides additional resolve, which means minor damage reduction and a slight increase to the chance of brothers waking up unprompted, but more useful is his Rally, which wakes up every sleeping brother in range; waking up brothers otherwise costs 4 AP and requires adjacency, so if even two brothers are woken up, 2 AP is saved, even disregarding buffs to morale. * If you get ambushed by Alps or if you go into an Alp fight unprepared there is a high chance of losing brothers. If you want to avoid fighting them you can always retreat. If you're already in the middle of a fight and one of your brothers is low at health and at risk of dying, make sure he is not asleep and try to put him in the safest place possible, preferably surrounded by other brothers with high health * If the Alps start to retreat sometimes it's better not to continue the fight and not to chase them, unless all your brothers have high health and you're sure you won't take losses (the same with dogs at low health, so it's up to you, whether yo can afford to risk them or not in such a situation), because if they retreat, but don't have fleeing morale status, they will still attack. Morale status also can change and once fleeing Alp can always become more confident |} Category:Enemies Category:Beasts